<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel Raising by Hollenka99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646352">Castiel Raising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99'>Hollenka99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relics of my Supernatural Phase [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode 4x01, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' version of the events of 4x01.</p><p>First posted online on November 30th 2016.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Relics of my Supernatural Phase [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castiel Raising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The army of angels stood, waiting for a signal from brethren more superior to them. They knew what the mission they were preparing to go on entailed. They were to save the Righteous Man from Hell before he broke the First Seal. It would be difficult. They would have to fight through hoards of demons to get there.</p><p>The order to begin descending towards Hell was given. All the angels involved in this important mission charged. Among them was Castiel.</p><p>Castiel was a reasonably unimportant angel. He was one of many soldiers in a garrison. He had authority over some of his brothers and sisters but most held authority over him. That would change very soon. It wouldn't be long before his name would be well known in Heaven, for increasingly the wrong reasons.</p><p>The angels broke into Hell's territory. Demon after demon, they battled their way through. But in the end, it was Castiel who reached Dean Winchester first.</p><p>As he approached the man, Castiel came to realise what Dean was doing. This soul was extremely damaged. It was a long way off but it was clear Dean's soul was souring into a twisted entity like that of the demons around him. He brandished a jagged blade which he used to carve into his second victim of the day.</p><p>To Castiel, it didn't matter if this was the first time Dean was torturing a fellow damned soul or his 1000th. Torture was torture. Whichever way he looked at it, one thing was clear.</p><p>Dean Winchester was the fabled Righteous Man. He could have indirectly caused Lucifer's escape from the Cage in one selfish act. What made it worse was how he appeared to enjoy it. This mission wasn't about averting disasters anymore, for a split second Castiel wondered if it had ever been about aversion, it was damage control.</p><p>Towering over Dean's soul made it easy for Castiel to pick him up. The sudden levitation, combined with the pain of a handprint searing itself onto his left shoulder and the overwhelming reality of an angel's true form led Dean to pass out. Whoever he had been torturing could rest for a moment. Others would come to complete the punishment but it was none of Castiel's concern.</p><p>As he rose Dean out of Hell, he wondered how this one man could stop a looming Apocalypse. It wasn't a value judgement. Castiel wondered how any man could independently accomplish such a task with little help.</p><p>Once they reached Earth, Castiel restored Dean's body to its former condition. After his soul was placed back in his vessel, Castiel left Dean to regain consciousness.</p><p>He was pleased with himself. Another mission completed successfully. He had to inform his brothers and sisters.</p><p>"Dean Winchester is saved!" He screamed over angel radio. He did it with such volume that a young woman from Ohio heard him.</p><p>Hours later, Dean was searching for supplies in an abandoned gas station. A small television there began to play static. Before Castiel could say a word, Dean turned it off. A radio burst into life, playing a song that could be associated with Hawaii.</p><p>"Dean Winchester, my name is Castiel." Dean, mistaking the chaotic sounds around him for a ghost, poured salt on the windows. "Salt is ineffective. I mean you no harm, Dean. I only wish to talk." Dean crumpled to the ground, hands pressed protectively to his ears. Glass flew everywhere as Dean attempted to escape. Castiel would simply have to try again later.</p><p>"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." Castiel felt the first tugs of Pamela Barnes' summoning. In protest, he caused the television in the room to flicker with static. "I invoke, conjure, and command-"<br/>"I advise you stop this. My name is Castiel and I order you to stop this ritual. You may die as a consequence of continuing."<br/>"Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."<br/>"Castiel?" Dean asked, intrigued. Castiel's attempts to save this human woman from seeing his true form were unsuccessful. Her room shook, accompanied with louder static.<br/>"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."<br/>"I command you listen to me." He was struggling to dissuade her. The volume of his voice multiplied. The disturbed furniture didn't improve either.<br/>"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested.<br/>"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"</p><p>Pamela achieved her goal. Castiel was unable to resist her summoning any longer. One glimpse at him and her eyes blazed as strongly as the candles in the middle of her table. Castiel retreated from the unfortunate turn of events. He had tried his best to warn her. Her perseverance was regrettable.</p><p>Castiel located Dean in a motel room. He was sleeping with a large book on his lap. The basic television began to play static, waking Dean up, as Castiel prepared to talk to him once more.</p><p>"Can you understand me, Dean? I apologise for what I did to Pamela but we need to talk." Even if Dean could understand what Castiel was saying to him, he was far too preoccupied with the shattering glass flying across the room. The high-pitched whining of the angel's true voice overwhelmed Dean to the point the hunter could do nothing but shrink to the floor. It was useless.</p><p>Understanding he couldn't communicate with Dean using his true voice, Castiel diverted his attention to a married father living in Illinois. He watched as Jimmy Novak, his true vessel, was given an ultimatum by his wife. Jimmy dressed in a suit and his trenchcoat. He made his way to the steps outside, leading to his front door. Gazing up at the starry night sky above him, Jimmy Novak spoke to the angel.</p><p>"So, I wanna to help you. I'm about to lose my family here if you don't tell me how. Please, Castiel, just talk to me. What do you want from me?"<br/>"I wish to walk among humans. To do so, I require your consent to use you as my vessel."<br/>"Yes, I understand. Promise my family will be okay and I'll do it."<br/>"You have my word."<br/>"Then, yes." With Jimmy's permission, Castiel possessed the man's body, the transition illuminating the neighbourhood.<br/>"Daddy?" An 11 year old girl asked the angel.<br/>"I am not your father." Castiel answered, leaving his vessel's daughter bewildered.</p><p>He took a few steps forward to accustom himself to being in the form of a human. Minutes later, he felt the pull of a summoning again. Not wary of unintentionally blinding or killing the one who was performing the ritual, he didn't fight it.</p><p>As soon as he swung the doors to the old barn open, he was confronted by an array of bullets. As each one hit Jimmy's body, Castiel healed the wound. Sparks flew in the literal sense as his presense caused the lightbulbs illuminating the building to malfunction.</p><p>He reached the two hunters.</p><p>"Who are you?" Dean demanded to know.<br/>"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." The angel explained.</p><p>Looking at Dean, Castiel knew there was something different about this human. He had witnessed humanity as a species grow and learn. Some humans worshipped God, others didn't. There were those with faith on one level or another and then there were those who struggled to have faith at all. Free will allowed for these things to occur.</p><p>Thanks to free will, Dean Winchester was the latter in both of those criteria. Castiel was aware he had a specific order to follow through. Yet, somehow, he knew he had to do more than supervise Dean's efforts to stop 66 seals from breaking.</p><p>Even after Dean attempted to kill him with a knife or after he displayed his wings for Dean's benefit, Castiel couldn't simply direct Dean on the path his superiors intended him to be on.</p><p>It was unbearable to see a man like Dean live without faith. So Castiel would make it his duty to restore Dean Winchester's faith, whatever it took.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>